The present invention relates principally to illumination devices for use in macrophotography, which are particularly useful in photography of the eye and even more particularly photography of the iris, sclera, cornea, pupil and lens of the eye.
The iris of the eye, which resembles a moveable curtain is composed of an infinite number of very fine, small, nerve filaments which receive impulses from every nerve center of the body. Accordingly the iris provides a visible outward terminus of the entire nervous system enabling the most exact analysis and/or diagnosis of the general condition of the body. For example, such analysis is utilized in studies of the vascular and lymphatic systems as well as the individual parts and organs of the body. The analysis usually is conducted by making a photograph of the iris of the eye. Such photography is in many instances tedious and exacting because of the reflective nature of the eye and it is necessary to obtain a clear photograph without the obliteration which would result from reflected light.
Therefore it is necessary that appropriate lighting be provided to illuminate the portion of the eye to be photographed without compromising the photograph by reflection of light in the iris that don't belong there; which actually obscure parts of the iris.
Certain prior art arrangements are known for providing illumination for recording of fundus disorders or other eye condition but such prior art devices have in general been complex, expensive, and difficult to operate. Further the prior art devices have not provided the ocular illumination which is required to enable the photography of the internal portions of the eye without reflection of light from the strobe which distort or obliterate the essential elements being photographed.
One prior art arrangement is a Nikon.TM. medical Nikkor 120 mm f41F which provides a self contained focusing light with a ring strobe light. However, the device tends to obliterate the area being photographed because of the circular size of the light pattern emitted from the device.
Likewise Olympus.TM. Optical Company of Tokoyo, Japan provides a macro photo light which like the Nikkor medical light provides a ring of light and is not entirely suitable for use as a light source for the eye for the same reasons.
Other known prior art arrangements include the device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,074 McMahon which provides a two separate fiber optic light wands that are arranged to be positioned in close proximity to the eye and used to shape and accommodate the radius in the configuration of the eye so that most of the light pattern is presumably located in the iris of the eye.
Another prior art arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,423 Pomeratzeff which like the previously discussed reference teaches a fiber optic source which is positioned against the eye.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,752 Richards provides an arrangement including an incandescent focusing light of low intensity for illumination of the objects to be examined and a strobe tube which provides a short duration high intensity flash illumination. However, the arrangements shown in the later noted patent provides for a movement of the lighting systems between the focusing and the actual photography and do not permit through the lens focusing with the incandescent light carried by the lens member. The arrangement is somewhat complex and expensive and would not provide the advantages inherent in devices within the scope of the present invention.
No prior art arrangement is known where a cap member is attached to a selected lens or macro photography. Fluorescent focusing light is carried by the cap and a fiber optic tube extends out of the cap with a strobe tube carried diametrically across the tube to provide a flash through the tube when a strobe light is actuated.